


动机

by HJYryaechka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HJYryaechka/pseuds/HJYryaechka
Summary: 球在空中停留的那一秒，像是破晓时悬在天边的辰星，十六岁的木兔光太郎从地面跃起，旋转的排球裹挟强光一道，穿过了赤苇京治的心。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 14





	动机

**Author's Note:**

> 本文首发于2020年2月29日。于LOFTER https://bamboo-ooo.lofter.com/post/3092e158_1c82f8187
> 
> 为了存在，为了分享。
> 
> 感谢阅读:)

**「My love is fair and proper」**

**01**

球在空中停留的那一秒，像是破晓时悬在天边的辰星，十六岁的木兔光太郎从地面跃起，旋转的排球裹挟强光一道，穿过了赤苇京治的心。

**02**

赤苇京治的齿轮在十五岁时开始了转动。起因是有一天，他和去市体育馆看了场高中比赛，然后毫不犹豫地决定了自己的进路；六个月后，他第一次走进枭谷学园的体育馆，让那个木兔光太郎打到了自己的托球。

这是两个里程碑事件，足以证明他的起点优越、道路正确、速度出色。

枭谷学园的前辈们对第一件事一无所知，把第二件事看作枭谷的新生二传手必须经受的不幸，并且一致谴责木叶秋纪没有及时制止发生在他眼前的压榨剥削事件。

赤苇京治留在了排球部，在紧接着的几天里继续随队训练，并且在自主练习时间陪木兔光太郎练习扣球。他是一个好孩子，从来不会拒绝木兔光太郎的请求，即使后者连他的姓都念不对。

触目惊心的剥削事件在排球部前辈们的眼皮子底下进行了好多天，直到一个午后，木叶秋纪拉着小见春树造访了一年级的教室。

＂你啊，想要逃离木兔的魔爪可要早点说出来。我虽然不会替你，但是可以帮你想借口！＂

＂没事，和明星选手练习我很开心。＂

＂你说什么选手？原来你也是个怪人吗？＂

当天下午，木叶秋纪向除当事人以外的全队大声转述了赤苇京治的原话，声明他们沉默寡言的小二传手与人高马大的不靠谱王牌你情我愿，绝非外人可以插手。枭谷众人纷纷表示不能相信，小见春树说他也可以作证，从此木叶秋纪再也不用被谴责了。

与赤苇京治一同进入排球部的还有七八个同级生，个个都很崇拜木兔光太郎，同时对其王牌的气场有一点点畏惧。虽然木叶前辈说不需要害怕「木兔光太郎的气场」这种根本不存在的东西，可是他们还是有一点点畏惧。

因此，同年级的赤苇京治在他们眼中的形象就逐渐变得高大了起来，他们羡慕赤苇能够陪着木兔前辈，佩服他可以陪着木兔前辈，又同情他需要陪着木兔前辈。

＂赤苇，木兔前辈为什么只和你那么亲近啊？你不觉得天天陪他加练很辛苦吗？＂

面对同级生的问题，赤苇京治回想起了木叶前辈来到高一教室的那个午后，前辈短短一句话透露了很多信息：轻俏的语气说明他与木兔前辈也很亲近，「替你」说明他也有为木兔前辈托球的能力，「魔爪」与「找借口」……这是他们与木兔前辈的相处方式吗？

——他们是能够对木兔前辈说「不」的。

可是赤苇京治偶尔感觉，木兔光太郎的要求于他是某种天命，连一秒的犹疑都是亵渎。

赤苇京治心想，这是由于他的心破了一个洞，那是他十五岁时被世间最美丽的景色击穿留下的伤口，当风吹过时，会带给了他本不该属于少年的羞赧。

这个伤口是他决心保守一生的秘密。

陪木兔前辈练习不辛苦吗？赤苇京治不确定地挪开视线看了看窗外，斜阳在他的眼里留下了一瞬的金光，在转回头时消逝无迹，他回答道：＂我们各取所需。＂

赤苇京治解释道：木兔光太郎想要练习扣球，扣球需要二传，但是主力二传要操心的事情很多，不可能为他一人服务；赤苇京治需要练习托球，托球需要攻手，但是作为替补二传，他并没有太多与主要攻手配合的机会。所以他们二人的搭档自然而然地形成了，这是恰当的，并不是谁拜托了谁或是谁陪伴着谁，他们各取所需。

同级生问，赤苇在来枭谷之前就认识木兔前辈吗？

赤苇京治说从未见过他。

同级生又问，赤苇是为什么选择枭谷的。

赤苇京治说因为得到了保送机会。

在这里赤苇京治撒了个谎。诚然，他是因为想要成为木兔光太郎的二传，才选择了枭谷——赤苇京治决心把这一事实咽进肚里，并对所有人缄口不提。他知道这算不上什么光采的理想，也不想为本来就复杂激烈的队内竞争添上什么别的意义。

虽然他真的很想要成为木兔光太郎的二传，但是，一切与竞技体育无关的私心只会给队友带去困扰，拉低自己的技术水平，给团队造成坏的影响，赤苇京治深吸一口气，在脑海里冒出的乱七八糟的想法上划了一个巨大的红叉，选择了正确的动机——「二传与攻手各取所需，互利双赢。」

回答完问题，赤苇京治又看向了窗外。天气晴好，校园很美，夕阳下的风是金色的，吹开了午后的烦热，吹到少年的脸颊上时，连他不知为何有些塞闷的呼吸也顺畅了起来。

**03**

在加入排球部后的三周里，赤苇京治解决了四起枭谷突发事件。

第一次，木兔光太郎扣了一个超帅的直线球，然后哭丧着脸抱怨没听见响亮的欢呼声；第二次，木兔光太郎因为找不到在春高买的纪念T恤而低落不已；第三次，木兔光太郎忘了扣球助跑时先迈左脚还是右脚；第四次，木兔光太郎加练到很晚，然后委屈想起第二天有英语小测而他单词还没背。

赤苇京治有一点头疼，因为每到这种时候前辈们总能把自己摘到一边并且对他露出「请开始你的表演」的鼓励眼神，让他逐渐产生了一种自己在支配木兔前辈的错觉：木兔前辈是只听我的话吗？我对木兔前辈而言是一个与众不同的人吗？赤苇京治告诫自己不可以有这么危险且自以为是的想法，可是他的心并不是所有时候都会听从他的理智。

＂猿杙前辈，木兔前辈他一直都是这个样子的吗？＂

＂没错，一直如此。＂

＂那么在我还没来枭谷的时候，前辈你们是怎么处理他的呢？＂

猿杙大和努力回想了一下，然后问一旁的木叶秋纪，木叶秋纪翻了个白眼，说早就忘了，再也想不起来了。

赤苇京治心想，这不是我的错，不是我想要控制木兔前辈的，实在是其他前辈们太指望不上了。

木兔光太郎告诉赤苇，从前在丑三中时，大家做什么都不愿意与他一起，所以他经常一个人跑步一个人吃饭一个人练习到很晚；来到枭谷后，身边就有了一群小伙伴——虽然木叶小见他们总是相互推脱并且怨声载道，但是他们终究不会落下他一个人。

赤苇京治心说原来你也知道他们怨声载道啊。

木兔光太郎说赤苇来了之后，他们就不太陪他了，但是没关系，因为已经有赤苇了嘛。

赤苇京治深吸了一口气，说木兔前辈应该反思一下自己，因为他有时候真的会让人很困扰。＂比如因为观众太少就不好好打……＂

＂因为人太少了所以很冷！太冷的时候，总觉得肩膀会咔咔响，就没有办法「框框」把球砸到地上了……＂

＂再比如只是被拦两次就开始花样失误……＂

＂赤苇不能说「只是被拦两次」，好像没什么大不了的样子！被拦两次是很严重的事情，比一个月不能吃烤肉都要严重！＂

＂木兔前辈这样子是没有办法成为全国前五的主攻手的。＂

＂我不想成为全国前五，我要成为全国前一的王牌！＂

＂木兔前辈……＂

赤苇京治盯着木兔光太郎骄傲的金色瞳仁看了一秒，心想与这个人是没法讲通道理的。木兔光太郎身上有一种原始天真且不妥协的力量，或许也是他孤独的来源——他纯粹得就像是一个被放进漆了柏油的草箱里的婴儿，草箱藏在河边的芦荻中，等待着被人发现然后捡起。

赤苇京治告诉自己，木兔前辈是天选之人，他现在只是需要一位法老的女儿而已。

赤苇京治给了自己一个恰当的动机，他可以做一位天才的铺路人。

在接下来的半年里，赤苇京治尽职尽责地处理木兔光太郎的各种突发事件，木兔光太郎则得寸进尺地入侵赤苇京治的个人生活。

首先是肆无忌惮地占据着他除了排球以外的时间，几乎每天都为一点点小事来一年级教室，导致赤苇整个班级都认识了这位学长；然后是越来越过分的撒娇语气，结果是重视义理的赤苇京治比任何时候都要恪守自己的敬语；最后是肢体接触。球场上队友间避免不了肢体接触，但有时木兔光太郎会在扣出好球后，亲昵地揽住他的脖子，说「赤苇传得真好」，灼热的气息喷到耳朵上时，赤苇京治不得不用运动中一百二十次每分的心跳掩饰心情。

这个人是有意的吗？

赤苇京治感到很苦恼，因为他的心不是一整块铁壁，它曾经被世界上最美丽的景色击穿。他可以关门上锁，却奈何不了风从无数的空隙向里灌。 

木叶秋纪有时候会开玩笑地说，幸好赤苇是个男孩子，不然木兔的行为可就构成严重的骚扰了。

赤苇京治表示同意。但同时他也很想问木叶前辈，就因为他是个男孩子，木兔前辈这样做就没有问题了吗？

**04**

最近在东京高校排球圈，一支从前不怎么有名气的球队有点被推上风口浪尖的意思。

＂论坛首页十条帖子，七条都在骂。怎么会混成这个鬼样子？＂

训练间隙，男孩子们聚在一起，谈论着最近身边发生的事情。他们所说的是东京的户美高校，这个学校的排球部此前一直排名中游，在最近的这个赛季却表现生猛，已经拿到了四分之一决赛的门票。

＂那不是很棒吗？为什么要骂？＂木兔光太郎表示很不理解。

主将不介意在此时分享一下八卦。他说：＂你们应该知道户美那个大将优吧？他最近交了个女朋友。＂

一年级的孩子们不知道大将优是谁，也不知道为什么交了个女朋友就要被骂。于是木叶秋纪向他们解释说，大将优是户美学园的二年级主攻手，技术还可以，但是以肮脏的球风出名。很多人都说他不尊重对手，不公平竞争，都是靠谄媚裁判才拿到这个成绩的。

＂户美学园真的是靠谄媚裁判才拿到这个成绩的吗？＂

＂那都是那些打不过户美的人找的借口，你看咱们枭谷不就次次都赢过他们吗？＂木叶秋纪不屑一顾地说，鹫尾辰生表示木叶好歹先拿到了首发再说这种话吧。

枭谷的主将说，本来东京的高校排球圈对大将优这个人就有挺多不满的，现在知道了他有了个女朋友，主要听说还是个很漂亮的女朋友，于是怒气就爆发了。加上上周末户美学园打进了八强，结果这种球场情场双得意的事情，估计就戳到了不少人的痛点。

猿杙大和啧了一声：＂这年头谈个恋爱还要被这样狙击的吗？＂

鹫尾辰生皱着眉说：＂就算大将是咎由自取，他女朋友应该也很无辜吧？这样子无关牵连不太合适。＂

小见春树则表示：＂我要是有女朋友，被唾沫星子淹死也乐意。＂

赤苇京治对这些高年级的八卦知道甚少，也无从插口，于是他拿着手机，一条条阅读着论坛上的回帖，想看看有什么前辈们没说到的信息。

**「一边谈恋爱耽误训练，然后就知道用不正当手段恶心对手」**

**「你女朋友是瞎了眼吧」**

**「死基佬不要祸害人家小姑娘」**

这些是不是有点太过恶毒了？谈个恋爱就需要被这么骂吗？不知为何，赤苇京治感觉自己心里堵得慌。

＂太恶毒了吧！怎么可以说这种话！＂

木兔光太郎超大的音量把赤苇京治吓了一跳。他正凑在赤苇的耳朵边上看向赤苇的手机屏幕，后者一转头几乎能亲到他的脸。赤苇京治猛地与他拉开距离，有些失态地说：＂木兔前辈，请不要离我这么近，另外，也请不要偷看我的手机。＂

＂但我想看看赤苇在做什么嘛……＂

这个小孩子撒娇一般的语气让二年级生们纷纷笑了出来，主将生气地敲了一下他的猫头鹰脑袋，说你能不能有一点前辈的样子。

木兔有些委屈地看了一眼赤苇，希望赤苇能替他说说话。可是赤苇现在不知道为什么觉得自己在生气，所以他装作没有看见木兔前辈求助地眼神。

**05**

在一年级的最后一个月，赤苇京治决定要心无旁骛地打排球。不仅是为了木兔光太郎，也是为了他自己。

他们先是经历了一无比艰难的比赛。穿着四号队服的木兔光太郎遭遇到了非常强悍的拦网，他拿手的斜线球被限制得死死的，扣球得分率一度不足四分之一。枭谷最终以七分的分差输掉了决胜局。赛后，木兔光太郎把自己缩紧桌子底下自闭，赤苇京治还没有想好该怎么劝，他就倔强地转过了头，说：＂赤苇，陪我练一小会儿扣球吧。＂

赤苇京治认真地看着木兔光太郎的眼睛，回答道：＂好。＂

那时，赤苇京治在木兔光太郎的眼里看见了决心，他愿意为了那份决心付出一切。

于是他开始了自己最心无旁骛地投身排球的一段时光，那也是整个枭谷最默契的成长期。每个人都在做自己应该做的事情：赤苇京治一遍遍托球寻找着攻手最理想的击球点，小见春树发誓一定要接起所有被拦回的球，鹫尾辰生铆足了劲练习拦网，猿杙大和与木叶秋纪看了无数的视频，挑选枭谷最适合的战术配合。

赤苇京治把队伍发生的这一切看在眼里。他将自己心里的那个秘密藏得很好，当别人问起，为什么对排球这么狂热了，他会说他与队友一样，因为主将的决心而充满力量。

东京春暖花开。

赤苇京治的高中第二年开始时，木兔光太郎有了更好的滞空，在空中多停留的那一秒，能让他看清楚对手的拦防，打出非常精彩的线路。而赤苇京治会把球托向最合适的位置与高度，给予他最大的选择自由。

面对同样的对手，赤苇京治用托球认真地呼唤木兔前辈。球在空中停留的那一秒，像是破晓时明亮的辰星，木兔光太郎跃起，球穿过拦网手与标志杆之间的空隙，直直地砸到地上。

赤苇京治觉得自己回到了十五岁的那天。彼时他正站在市体育馆的场边，为世间最美丽的景色抬起头。

而此刻，他们是世界的主角。

几个月后一个虫鸣阵阵的夏夜，在森然高中的第三体育馆，一个来自于乌野高中的高个子副攻不解地问他们：＂排球只不是社团活动而已，你们为什么要那么努力？＂

赤苇京治在思考自己的回答，但木兔光太郎不假思索。他绘声绘色地讲述了那个与赤苇一起经历的故事，并且毫不害臊地大肆夸耀起那个让他觉得「我的时代已经来临」的直线球，＂关键在于那个瞬间是否存在……当那个瞬间来临了，那就是你迷恋上排球的瞬间了。＂

赤苇京治心底荡起一股暖意。他很想告诉月岛萤，请坚持下去，你会知道木兔前辈是对的。虽然他看上去像是个不靠谱的前辈，实际上在大多数事情上也不怎么靠谱；但在这件事情上，他确实是对的。

木兔光太郎是赤苇京治爱上排球的那个瞬间。

而四个月后，当春高的记者采访赤苇京治时，他回忆了这一整年，然后说：木兔前辈是一个让人觉得「必须以认真回应认真」的人。

这是他早就想好的、合理的回答。

**06**

赤苇京治觉得高中三年太短了。短到他刚用了一年的时间熟悉木兔前辈，马上就要用另一年的时间去准备告别。

秋天之后，三年级生的对话越来越多地提及未来。鹫尾辰生说以后想打职业，木叶秋纪说那我给你应援吧。小见春树和猿杙大和打算在大学继续打一阵子再决定。没有人问木兔光太郎——这个人的未来太显而易见了，大家都不感兴趣。

春高结束后，这个年纪的少年们也多少开始春心萌动。木叶秋纪说，自己高中毕业后的第一件事就是要找个女朋友。

＂你喜欢哪个类型的？＂猿杙大和问他。

＂个子稍微高一点女孩子，最好是长头发。对了，脸上有一点小雀斑就很可爱！＂

猿杙大和笑了笑，说自己恰好喜欢身材娇小的短发女生。木叶秋纪怒问猿杙为什么要故意与他对着干？猿杙大和眨着眼睛说你该庆幸我不是你的竞争对手。于是木叶秋纪用毕业后第一次聚餐打赌，自己会是他们中最早找到女朋友的。

小见春树不服气，说自己一定比木叶更早有女朋友，木叶秋纪接受挑战。男孩子们邀请两位经理为赌局下注，白福雪绘忙着处理嘴里的零食，雀田说：＂你们谁能先找到女朋友我是不知道，但我敢肯定，木兔一定是最后脱单的那一个。＂

赤苇的睫毛颤动了一下。木兔光太郎大声嚷嚷起来：＂雀田你凭什么这么说？＂

＂你不如说说，你理想型的女孩子是什么样的？＂

＂我……就是那种，超级漂亮的！身材很好，唔……＂

看着木兔光太郎一副跃跃欲试且手舞足蹈的样子，嘴里却连一个具体的形容词都说不出来，木叶秋纪忍不住笑出了声：＂你看，我就知道你从来没考虑过这个问题。＂

猿杙大和说，木兔由于这两年来一直被赤苇惯着，性格越发任性，生活自理能力也越发低下了，没有哪个女孩子可以忍受。只有当木兔毕业后，脱离了赤苇，逐渐找回了正常的生活能力和人际交往能力，谈恋爱才有可能性。

＂没错，你要是一直像这样这个样子，就根本没资格谈恋爱！＂

＂可是你们真的觉得，木兔毕业后就能脱离赤苇吗？＂木叶秋纪打趣道。

＂可恶！————＂

赤苇京治依然习惯与三年级生在一起吃便当，但是他很少会在这些话题上插嘴，即使前辈们都聊嗨了，他一般也只是默默地听着。和他一样不爱说话的，往往只有嘴里停不下来的经理白福雪绘。

但白福雪绘觉得今天的赤苇比平时还要沉默一点，平时的赤苇不会在话题牵扯到自己时仍一言不发。她悄悄地问，今天的赤苇是不是有什么心事。

赤苇京治悄悄地说，因为想到大家很快要毕业了，有些舍不得。

白福雪绘问是舍不得木兔吗？

赤苇京治说是舍不得所有的三年级前辈，包括木兔前辈。

白福雪绘想了想，对赤苇说，如果觉得很难过的话，她可以把饭团分他两个。

赤苇京治说不用了。

在大家准备回教室时，赤苇京治没忍住叫了一声白福前辈，问道：＂白福前辈也觉得木兔前辈没资格谈恋爱吗？＂

白福雪绘回答：＂如果我的好闺蜜跟我说她喜欢木兔，我一定会把她骂醒。＂

赤苇京治又问：＂可是如果他们真心相爱并且在一起了，白福前辈会拆散他们吗？＂

话音刚落，赤苇京治就后悔了，但话已经说出，他的手拧着衣服边，有些紧张地看着白福。

白福雪绘对赤苇的追问表现出了仅一秒的讶异神情。她抬起头看着天空想了一会儿，说那就没办法了，一边是好朋友，一边是三年的酒肉朋友，她只是爱吃东西而已，又不是什么恶魔。况且他们的这位主将，被人爱上可不容易。

＂你会祝福他们吗？＂赤苇京治最后问道。

＂我祝福每一处爱神的降临。＂白福雪绘回答。

**07**

木兔光太郎毕业之后，赤苇京治顺理成章地成为了枭谷排球部主将。虽然整个排球部的担子一下子压到了他一人身上，但他却觉得和从前的区别不大；由于枭谷突发事件的制造者离开了，他甚至还觉得轻松了不少。

新的一年又招到了许多很有天赋的队员们，都说对那位已经毕业了的传奇球星心存向往。赤苇京治温柔地说自己与他们一样。但二三年级生告诉新来的孩子们，一定要小心这位赤苇前辈。虽然他看上去除了表情稀少以外还算和蔼可亲，但在当初，他是枭谷唯一一位能以一己之力控制住木兔前辈的狠角色。

新队员们纷纷表示明白了，他们更敬佩赤苇前辈了。

赤苇京治无疑是一个认真负责的主将。现在的队员大多没有什么大赛经验，他就耐心地观察了解每一位同级与后辈，帮助他们制定适合自己的发展计划；原三年级毕业后，枭谷的原有体系必须作出改变，他就与队员们大胆地作出尝试，并每天与监督报告讨论。

赤苇京治将会延续枭谷的荣耀。

木兔光太郎的去了位于东京郊区的大学。他从高三那年的二月份开始参加大学的集训，等到四月份春季联赛拉开帷幕时，才刚刚入校的他已经在大学队伍的首发队伍中牢牢占据了一席之地。

赤苇京治自己会在有空的时候会用ipad看木兔光太郎的比赛回放，后来他在训练时无意间听见自己的同级在聊上周末比赛里木兔前辈的表现，再后来他发现有两一年级后辈也在不动声色地关注着大学联赛。于是赤苇京治说大家干脆也别偷偷摸摸的了，一起借个视听教室看吧，顺便研究一下大学队伍里有没有什么我们可以借鉴的战术。

在接下来的一个多月里，枭谷排球部的部员们跟着主将断断续续地看完了木兔前辈所在大学的所有比赛。木兔光太郎作为一个新生，与队伍融合得非常好；他与二传的配合流畅，扣球帅气，独特的赛场风格也吸引了不少的粉丝。最后，木兔所在的大学取得了关东1部四强的成绩。

在赛季结束后，木兔光太郎作为闪耀的新星接受了记者的采访。对于一些常规的问题，木兔的回答一如既往地天真直率又充满新意，引的镜头里阵阵笑声。在最后，记者有问他的排球生涯里最重要的人是谁。

木兔光太郎正对着镜头，无比骄傲地昂起了脑袋，用标志性的大嗓门说：＂是我在枭谷高中的后辈二传赤苇京治。他和我一起打过超级多的比赛，他是我心目中这个世界上最好的二传，我永远最爱赤苇了！＂

枭谷学园的队员们认真地看着大屏幕，他们觉得镜头里木兔前辈接受采访时的种种风格举动非常有意思。可如果他们转头去看坐在教室后排的赤苇京治，就会发现他们一向泰山崩于前而色不变的主将大人，在这一刻动摇得如同当初那个十五岁的少年。

**08**

赤苇京治又开始做那个梦了。

在梦里，十五岁的他站在市体育馆的场边，抬头看着这世界上最美丽的景色。球停在空中，像是破晓时悬在天边的辰星，而木兔光太郎正从地面跃起，将会在极迫近的下个未来将它扣落。

然后，赤苇京治忽然看见了那个未来。木兔光太郎击中球后，排球变成一支金色的箭向他追来，会穿过他的心然后砸落在地板上。赤苇京治体会到了身体被穿透的实感，却喊不出声；他急忙想要离开，却找不到体育馆的门。他看见木兔光太郎的手已经要碰到球了，于是转身拼命跑。金色的箭在追逐他，他不知道自己能去哪儿，只是渴望能在球落地前摆脱这一切。

通常在一局排球比赛里，球会落地四十至五十次，每一次落地代表着某一方获得一分。尽管人们常常认为热血排球应当分分必争，但赤苇京治知道每一次落地的意义是不相同的。有时一个球的落地为比赛画上句点，有时它又能吹起反击的号角，更多时候只代表了位置的轮转与比分的交替，他会用一声轻松的＂好球＂或是＂别在意＂将其抹去。

只有在此刻，赤苇京治身处于永恒的落荒而逃，祈祷着这一球从未落地。

＂你在害怕什么？＂

木兔光太郎的声音从身后响起，他问赤苇：你在害怕什么？

赤苇京治惊醒了，他正满脸泪水，周围是茫茫黑夜。

他想起现在已经是2014年6月，市体育馆那一球落地，已经过去了两年半的时间。

从床上爬起，走到卫生间，打开灯，赤苇京治看向镜子里的自己。因为睡眠不足，他的脸色很苍白，黑眼圈很重；导致他现在这个状态的，是木兔光太郎在白天的采访时说的那句话。

木兔光太郎说「我永远最爱赤苇了」。

赤苇京治有些难过地心想，为什么木兔前辈就可以那么轻易地说出这个字了。他用两年时间，用无数精心编排的正确措辞为自己破了一个洞的心搭起密不透风的屏障，木兔前辈为什么可以用一句话就把它们都击碎了。

木兔光太郎说「我最爱赤苇了」。

说到底，木兔前辈知道这是意思吗？木兔前辈知道这个字意味着什么吗？

赤苇京治对着镜子，尝试性地从嘴里吐出这个字——发音并不困难，从喉口深处发出一声叹息，滑到唇边时，上下颌轻轻合拢，似是不允许它肆无忌惮地冲出口腔，于是将大多数的气息克制地收回，最后留在一个细长而滞塞的声音上。

这个声音像极了他始终不能全盘托出的心。

他说因为获得保送而选择枭谷，他说喜欢与明星球员练习，他说攻手与二传是各取所需的，他说愿意做天才的铺路人，他说他一直为主将的决心而充满力量，他说他在用认真回应木兔前辈的认真。

这些都是真的，赤苇京治并没有欺骗自己。这是一个高中排球运动员正确且合理的动机，赤苇京治用它们来编织自己最想隐藏的情感。

站在镜子前看着自己，赤苇京治忽然觉得没有隐藏的必要了。下一回见到木兔前辈，他会鼓起勇气，说出他从十五岁的那天起，就深信不疑的感情，最初的那个动机。 

**09**

勇敢一点，爱并不会让这个世界变得更坏。


End file.
